Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 2
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Hallo, ihr lieben FFIX-Suchtis da draußen! In diesem Kapitel geht endlich das lang ersehnte Theaterstück „Deine Taube möcht' ich sein“ los. Juchee! Shakespeare persönlich würde am liebsten sofort aus seinem Grab krabbeln, um diesem Spektakel beiwohnen zu dürfen. Es wird romantisch. Es wird spannend. Und es wird einfach Steiner :D Also dann... Deine Taube möcht' ich sein thumb|left|Garnets Mutter ist so fett, dass sie 'ne eigene Postleitzahl hat. In der einleitenden FMV-Szene sehen wir, dass sich Vivi und Puck nun erfolgreich unter das Publikum gemischt haben >D Außerdem dürfen wir nun erstmals die liebreizende und traumhaft schöne Königin Brane bewundern... und uns ganz schnell wieder abwenden o.O Dann geht es endlich los! Musik! Feuerwerk! Freudig tanzende Brane! Tantalus sollte echt öfter was aufführen, vielleicht schlägt das bei der Königin besser an als ihre Kürbissuppen-Diät >.< Ihre Tochter, die holde Prinzessin Garnet, ist dagegen völlig deprimiert... dabei ist heute ihr 16. Geburtstag! ...mysteriös. Nach diesem ganzen Theater (Ba Dum Tss!) sehen wir Bark in seiner Rolle als König Lear auf der Bühne. Er weist uns darauf hin, dass das Stück ja sooo rührend sein wird, dass wir schonmal unsere Rotzfahnen bereitlegen sollen. Für Garnet kommt der Hinweis offenbar etwas zu spät (Heulsuse ^^) Es folgen nun eine Szene aus dem Theaterstück, bei dem Cinna tatsächlich hochdeutsch spricht o.O und ein Kampf. Eure Leute können hier nichts klauen, können aber dafür unter dem Befehl Magie die Sprüche Feurio, Medeo und Stinctus anwenden. Ist saulustig, bringt aber rein gar nichts. Also schön draufkloppen ^^ Und wenn wir diesem König Lear dann ordentlich was auf den Deckel gegeben haben, gibt es... ein Minispiel! :;Minispiel - Duell mit Blank :Nun liefern sich Zidane und Blank einen großartigen Schwertkampf, den die beiden wohl vorher nicht geprobt haben. Anders kann ich mir jedenfalls nicht erklären, warum Zidane nun während des Duells Anweisungen von Blank erhalten muss... Nun gut. Euer Partner gibt euch nun Tasten vor, die ihr möglichst schnell drücken müsst. Je öfter ihr die richtige Taste im richtigen Moment drückt und je schneller ihr seid, desto mehr Fans könnt ihr für euch gewinnen und desto mehr Geld schmeißen euch Trenos reiche Bonzen vor die Füße. Außerdem könnt ihr euch später einen Preis bei Königin Brane abholen: : :Zu Beginn des Duells wird Blank übrigens abwechselnd die Tasten Datei:X-Knopf.png und Datei:Dreieck-Knopf.png verlangen. Wie oft diese Abfolge auftaucht, scheint aber Zufall zu sein. Und wenn ihr mit eurem Ergebnis unzufrieden seid, könnt ihr den Kampf beliebig oft wiederholen - bis ihr beschließt, keine Zugabe mehr zu geben. thumb|120px|Zidanes neuestes Flirtopfer in einer [[Weißmagierrobe]] Dann dürfen wir feststellen: Das Duell war ein ganz dreistes Ablenkungsmanöver, mit dem sich Zidane und Blank klammheimlich ins Schloss geschlichen haben >D Nun verprügeln sie zwei Soldaten der Pluto-Truppe und zwängen sich in deren stinkende, verschwitzte und mit Taschen voller Kekskrümel versehene Rüstungen. Dies ist übrigens eine von lediglich zwei Stellen im ganzen Spiel, in denen man Zidane ohne seinen Affenschwanz sieht. Wen's interessiert. Geht nun raus aus dem Raum und die Treppe rauf, wo ihr ein Mädchen in einer weißen Kutte seht. Wählt frei nach Belieben, ob ihr sie einfach so an euch vorbeilasst oder ob ihr versucht, einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen. Bei der zweiten Option entpuppt sich Zidane als kleiner Stalker und Möchtegern-Frauenheld... Dieser Zidane... *rolleyes* ...aber unabhängig davon, wie ihr euch entscheidet, wird das Mädel Reißaus nehmen... was mal gar nicht lustig ist, denn das war gerade unsere holde Prinzessin Garnet! Hinterher! left|frame|Zon, zag ich!frame|Son, sag ich! Die Szene wechselt zu den wohl nervigsten Charakteren dieses Spiels, nämlich zu Zon und Son, die irgendetwas ganz furchtbar finden und deswegen schnell zu Königin Brane müssen. Gefühlte 5.879 „sag ich“s und „zag ich“s später kommen die zwei Witzfiguren auch endlich bei ihr an und erstatten Bericht: unsere holde Prinzessin Garnet hat sich nicht nur aus dem Schloss verkrümelt, sie hat dabei auch noch Alexandrias Staatsschatz mitgehen lassen o.O Das geht ja mal gar nicht, weshalb die Generälin Beatrix und der Hauptmann der Pluto-Truppe nun beauftragt werden, das Prinzesschen wieder einzusammeln. Doch zuvor darf ich euch euren dritten Charakter vorstellen *.* Da Steiner sich aber nicht allein auf die Suche begeben möchte, trommelt er die Pluto-Truppe zusammen. Naja, zumindest versucht er es. Am Ende melden sich von den acht Mitgliedern lediglich Markwart und Kochel, denen Zidane und Blank vor Kurzem die Rüstungen geklaut haben... Steiner macht die Beiden gehörig zur Sau und geht dann selbst auf die Suche. Zuvor könnt aber noch speichern, eine Phönixfeder links unten an den Betten aufheben und das Item, das ihr euch beim Duell zwischen Zidane und Blank verdient habt, bei Königin Brane abholen. Nun könnt ihr die offenbar doch nicht ganz so holde Prinzessin Garnet suchen gehen... oder mit wenig Aufwand ein tolles Item abstauben! :;Sidequest - Die Pluto-Truppe :Da die Arbeitsmoral in der Pluto-Truppe offenbar gen Null tendiert, muss Steiner erst seine Leute aufsuchen und ihnen gehörig den Marsch blasen, bevor die auch nur einen Finger rühren. Es gibt acht Soldaten, von denen wir zwei bereits gefunden haben. Bleiben nach Adam Riese und Eva Zwerg noch sechs. :*Verlasst die Wachstube und geht nach hinten. Auf dem nächsten Screen nehmt ihr den Weg rechts und findet Märchenheim im Speisesaal. So ein Fressbolzen >.< Nehmt ihr übrigens den linken Weg, kommt ihr in die Küche, wo scho eine scheltschame Gestalt rumrennt, die scho spricht, alsch würde schie gerade wasch eschen, mampf. Einfach mal im Hinterstübchen abspeichern ;-) :*Auf dem Flur rennt Shanel herum. Irgendwie rennt er immer vor mir weg... soooo scheußlich sieht Steiner dann aber doch nicht aus. :*Geht nun die Treppe runter und dann links zur Bibliothek. Lauda liest dort ein Buch und möchte seinen Dienst quittieren. Unabhängig davon, was ihr ihm antwortet, wird er von Steiner dazu getreten, gefälligst die Prinzessin zu suchen!! (grummel) :*Verlasst das Schloss und beschimpft Hagen am Bootssteg. :*Von da aus geht's nach rechts, wo ihr ??? findet. Toller Name. :*Es geht zurück zum Bootssteg und von da aus nach links, wo Weimar eine Soldatin anbaggert. So langsam frag ich mich, wie die alle bloß Soldaten werden konnten >.< :*Lauft schließlich diesen Turm hoch, wo ihr Bayreuth begegnet. Wenn ihr alle Pluto-Spinner gefunden habt, gibt er euch nun ein Elixier. Dafür hat sich die Sucherei doch gelohnt :) Oben angekommen, entdeckt Steiner endlich die Prinzessin - verfolgt von einem Räuber! Wie schrecklich! Das findet wohl auch Garnet, die mal eben den Turm runterspringt o.O Schockierend! Und Zidane und Steiner springen mal eben hinterher... Zum Glück schaffen es aber alle, halbwegs heil irgendwo zu landen (Steiner kann ja viel einstecken ^^) Zidane ist ziemlich in der Nähe von Garnet gelandet (um es mal euphemistisch auszudrücken) und hat so im Vergleich zu Steiner die besseren Chancen, sie zu erwischen. Bevor ihr die Verfolgung antretet, solltet ihr Zidane aber noch den Dolch Silenquedea, falls vorhanden, anlegen. Nun aber los. Weit kommen wir leider nicht, da sich uns Ruby in den Weg stellen muss. Für Garnet ist das DIE Chance, das Weite zu suchen... und da ist sie auch schon wieder weg >.< Doch zum Glück bleibt sie dann irgendwann doch noch mal stehen (und zwar in genau dem Raum, wo wir Zidane erstmals steuern konnten) und fragt uns doch allen Ernstes, ob wir wohl die Freundlichkeit hätten, sie zu entführen! Verrückte Welt... natürlich willigen wir ein. Einfacher kann man's doch echt nicht mehr haben... oder doch? Denn die Blechdose Steiner hat da noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Nun denn, weiter geht die Flucht! Zidane und Garnet kriegen dabei Unterstützung von Cinna, der sie durch eine geheime Falltür schickt. Steiner will mit einem seiner Leute die Verfolgung aufnehmen, doch der Pluto-Fritze bleibt echt in der Falltür stecken o.O Was für Idioten sind das eigentlich... Inzwischen sind Zidane, Garnet und Cinna im Maschinenraum angekommen. Untersucht dort das Ventil und dreht es einmal nach rechts und einmal nach links. Dadurch fallen Schatzkisten von der Decke, die eine Phönixfeder und eine Phönixdaune enthalten. Geht nun in den Raum links von Garnet, um Steiner zu daten. Yaaay! Den Kampf bestreitet ihr mit Zidane, Cinna und dem Pluto-Soldaten namens ???, der sich mal eben als Blank herausstellt. Genau, da war ja noch was ^^ Habt ihr Steiner, der übrigens keine stehlbaren Gegenstände trägt (und deshalb keine Bossbox verdient hat >D) ordentlich was auf die Mütze gegeben, wird die gesamte Bande von einer Juckzirpen-Armada überfallen xD (ich persönlich mag ja auch das englische Wort oglop). In diesem Tohuwabohu flüchten wir in den nächsten Raum und von da aus auf die Bühne. Garnet erweist sich als echtes Schauspieltalent, während Steiner... vergessen wir den einfach xD Indes sind Vivi und Puck beim Schwarzgucken erwischt worden und flüchten vor den Pluto-Soldaten (die kleine Kinder ärgern, statt die Prinzessin zu suchen). Vivi rennt dabei - nachdem er schon wieder hingeflogen ist - auf die Bühne und will die Soldaten mit Feuer angreifen, erwischt aber blöderweise Garnets Kutte. Sie zieht das brennende Teil aus und wird natürlich sofort von aller Welt (der fetten Brane inklusive) erkannt. Verflixt! Was nun tun? Ähh... nee, das machen wir nicht mit, also verpassen wir Hauptmann Blecheimer gleich noch eine Abreibung, diesmal mit Zidane, Garnet, Vivi und Marcus! Jer! Denkt während des Kampfes lediglich daran, dass die Zauber von Zidane und Marcus nur Special Effects sind, dann kann nichts schieflaufen. Nun machen wir uns aber schleunigst vom Acker! Die Prima Vista hebt ab und will sich mit ihrer wertvollen Fracht verdünnisieren, doch Königin Brane lässt das nicht auf sich sitzen - und bombardiert uns. Geht's noch? Denkt die vielleicht daran, dass Garnet, ihre geliebte Tocher Garnet, dabei draufgehen könnte? Das ist doch alles äußerst suspekt! Und zu allem Überfluss geht uns Steiner schon wieder mit einem Kampf auf dem Senkel >.< Hier können wir aber einfach warten, bis der Bomber hinter ihm hochgeht >D Leider wird die Prima Vista aber schwer getroffen und stürzt ab... und damit endet das große Theater und somit auch das zweite Kapitel des WTs *oooohhhhhh* Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Brahne Appears - The Play Begins *Feel My Blade *Steiner's Theme *Prima Vista Band *Mistaken Love ;Außerdem... *FFVI - Opera The Dream Oath - Maria and Draco « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)